You Belong With Me
by Jung Ri Rin
Summary: SasuFemNaru , GaaFemNaru, dll
1. Chapter 1

U Belong With Me

Pair : SasuFemNaru,GaaFemNaru,SasuSaku,dll

Disclaimer : Masaksih kishimoto *plaaak dikejar kejar pake parang. Maaf maksud nya Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship,AT

Warning : Gaje,OOC,Aneh,dll

Naruto, Sasuke,Gaara,TenTen,Hinata,Neji,Kiba = 17 tahun

Kyubi,Temari,Shikamaru,Kankuro = 19 tahun

Hallo minna san saya author baru disini. Maka, saya mohon kepada senpai-senpai dan sensei-sensei sekalian memberikritik dan saran kepada saya. Terima Kasih.

:D

Naruto POV

Perkenalkan nama ku Namikaze Naruto . Aku sekolah di Konoha International High School. Aku sekarang duduk di kelas 11-1 IPA . Sebentar lagi aku berusia 17 tahun, tetapi aku belum memiliki seorang kekasih . Betapa kasihan nya diriku ini *plaaaak dirasengan. Aku memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang panjang, bermata sapphire, memakai kacamata yang tebal, dan jelek( itu menurut pendapatku). Tetapi, keluargaku bilang aku ini manis dan cantik. Tapi aku hanya menganggap itu hanya pujian karena aku anggota keluarga , keluargaku bisa diatakan kaya dan memiliki otak diatas rata-rata. Ayahku adalah Direktur Namikaze corp. , sedangkan ibu ku adalah pemilik butik terkenal di Konoha, dan kakak ku sedang melanjutkan kuliah di Suna untuk membantu Ayah ku bekerja d Namikaze corp. Hanya aku tak menginginkan hal tersebut karena aku HANYA memiliki teman yang sedikit. Itu pun bisa dihitung jari. Hal itu karena aku hanya anak jelek yang tak pandai bersosialisasi.

Tapi itu bukan sepenuh nya kesalahan ku. Aku sering mencoba untuk dekat dengan yang lain, tetapi mereka selalu menjauhi ku. Tetapi aku tak menyerah suatu saat pasti aku akan memiliki teman yang banyak. Teman – teman ku hanya lah anak dari rekan kerja atau pun teman dari orang tua ku.

Yang pertama adalah Hinata Hyuga dan Neji Hyugaa mereka adalah anak dari pemilik Hyugaa Corp. rekan bisnis ayahku. Hinata adalah adik dari Neji, mereka saudara kembar. Yang kedua adalah Kiba Inuzuka, dia adalah anak dari teman ibu ku yang sama-sama membuka butik. Tetapi ibu Kiba membuka butik nya di daerah Kiri dan ayahnya juga rekan kerja ayah ku. Dia adalah kekasih dari Hinata Hyuga . Yang ketiga adalah Ten Ten, lain lagi dengan cewek bercepol dua ini. Dia adalah kekasih dari Neji, makanya aku dan dia berteman. Yang keempat adalah sahabat ku yang paling baik yaitu Gaara No Sabaku. Dia adalah anak dari teman ibu ku yang membuka butik di daerah Suna. Dia sangat baik dan mengerti aku. Dia mempunyai 1 kakak perempuan bernama Temari dan kakak laki-laki bernama Kankuro. Yang kelima adalah Shikamaru Nara. Dia adalah anak dari wakil Direktur di Perusahaan ayahku. Dia juga merupakan kekasih dari Temari nee . Dan yang terakhir adalah Sasuke Uciha, dia adalah laki laki yang aku sukai bukan lebih dari itu dia adalah laki laki yang aku cintai. Dia adalah rekan bisnis terbesar ayahku, orang tuaku dan dia pun sudah berteman sejak kecil. Jadi hubungan keluarga ku dan keluarga nya sangat dekat. Tetapi, rasa cinta ku ini harus ku pendam dalam dalam mengingat dia sudah memliki seorang kekasih yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Yah aku akui dia memang sangat cantik. Tetapi, yang aku tidak tahu mengapa dia selalu bersikap dingin dengan ku. Apakah dia cemburu kalau aku dekat dengan Sasuke? Aku pun tidak dapat memastikan nya.

"Naruchan ayo turun sayang ayo makan malam"

"ya bu sebentar lagi" aku menjawab dan segera turun.

Sampai di ruang makan

"Waaaaaaahh ada ramen, kenapa ibu tidak mengatakan nya dari tadi aku kan sudah lama tidak makan ramen" kataku sambil memanyunkan bibir dan mengembungkan pipiku sambil makan ramen (? Lah dasar author bodoh, bagaimana cara nya aku makan? Gomen ne Naruchan .. hhe .. yayaya . back to story) maksut nya setelah selesai ngambek barulah naruto memakan ramen nya.

Hening

"Naruchan bagaimana dengan sekolah mu, sayang?" kata Tousan setelah selesai makan.

"emmm.. seperti biasa tousan"

"oh baiklah . Naruchan, besok aniki mu akan datang. Katanya dia sudah sangat rindu dengan 'adik kecil' nya. Dia juga akan membawa tamu spesial."

"Hontou? Tapi aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Huh dasar baka aniki. Tapi aku senang akhir nya aniki ku tersayang kembali lagi setelah sekian lama . hahahaha. Lagi pula siapa tamu itu tousan?"

" Hah dasar Naruchan baru juga bulan kemarin tidak ketemu , di bilang lama. Dan siapa tamu nya, itu rahasia" kata Kaasan

"ukh.. Kaachan sama Toucchan sekarang main nya rahasia-rahasia an ni" jawabku sambil memajukan bibirku

Tousan dan Kaasan hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku.

End Naruto POV

(Skip Time)

Keesokan harinya di KIHS

"Ohayou minna san" sapa Naruto ke teman–teman nya dengan suara cempreng nya

"Ohayou Naruchan" kata Hinata dan TenTen

"Ohayou Naru" kata Kiba dan Neji

"Hn" kata Sasuke dan Gaara

"Hey apakah kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Orochi sensei ?" tanya Naruto

"UAAPAAAA? " kata ralat teriak Kiba dan Ten Ten

"Hahahahahaaha . coba lihat wajah kalian lucu sekali.. Hahahaha" kata Naruto tidak berhenti tertawa

"Haha lucu yah NA-RU-CHAN" kata Ten Ten

'Glek.. waduh kaya nya aku harus lari ini sebelum ..

"Kyaaa.."

"haha ini baru nama nya lucu . yakan Naru chan.. hahaha" kata Kiba dan Tenten sambil tertawa iblis

"aaaa… hentikan pipi ku kan sakit.. "

" itu salah mu sendirikan Naru"

"Sasuke bantu aku"

"Hn. Dasar dobe" kata Sasuke , bukan nya membantu malah dia langsung pergi kekelas

"dasar TEME, awas kau nanti.. Gaara bantuin aku dong" kata Naruto pake puppy no jutsu

"Sudah lah Kiba , Tenten kasihan kan Naru. Pipinya sudah merah tuh."

"HUH.. iaiaia .. awas nanti kau naru" kata Tenten

Sedangkan Naru

Sudah lari sambil menarik tangan Gaara

Sampai di pembelokan dan

BRAAAAAK

Terdengar suara bom alah maksud nya orang jatuh

"AUUU.. hey kalau jalan pake mata dong" kata orang yang jatuh tertabrak tadi

"aaah.. Gomen ne Haruno san. Aku tak melihatmu tadi. Sekali lagi gomen ne Haruno san"

"HAH. Ternyata kau .. dikemanakan mata mu,HAH? Kau sudah punya mata EMPAT masih saja menabrak orang. Bagaimana jika mata mu cuma 2? Mungkin pohon juga akan kau tabrak. Dan lihat ini baju ku jadi basah semua. Kau harus mengganti nya Dasar KODOK jelek." Kata Sakura sambil memarahi Naruto

"Maaf Haruno san. Tadi Naruto sudah meminta maaf, tidak seharusnya anda berkata seperti itu." Kata Gaara sambil membantu Naruto bangun.

"maaf katamu? Hah. Bagaiman dengan baju ku ini.? Ini tidak akan kering hanya dengan meminta maaf."

"Aku punya pakaian ganti, aku akan meminjamkan nya kepada mu Haruno san."kata Naruto

"cih. Aku tak sudi memakai pakaian orang jelek seperti mu" kata Sakura sambil berjalan melewati Naruto

"Hah sudah lah Naru tak usah kau pikirkan orang seperti dia. Dan kau tidak apa-apakan?"

"Ia. Sankyuu dan Gomen Gaara. Aku selalu menysahkan mu" kata NAruto sambil tertunduk.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita masuk, sebentar lagi masuk" kata Gaara sambil mengacak rambut Naruto

"Huh Gaara, rambutku kan jadi berantakan" kata NAruto sambil mengembungkan pipi

Sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto blushing.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi mereka di perhatikan oleh seseorang..

Di Dalam Kelas

"Oiii.. dari mana saja kalian? Untung si Bakoro beluum datang, klo tidak sudah dibuat percobaan untuk ular-ular nya kalian" kata Kiba kepada dua orang di depan nya sambil bergidik ngeri

" Iya nih dari mana kalian? Habis berkencan yah?hehehe" kata Tenten

"Ano.. Naruchan apakah itu benar?" kata Hinata

"HAH? TENTU SAJA TIDAK" kata GaaNaru kompak dan blushing

"Ihhh.. jawaban nya aja sama bareng lagi.. waahh bentar lagi ada yang jadian nih"kata Tenten

"hahaha benar sekali itu tenten" kata Kiba

" Itu tidak benar sama sekali" kata Gaara

" Iya itu sama sekali tidak benar" kata NAruto

"yang bener?"Tanya Kiba

"sudah lah Naruto, kita tidak usah berdebat dengan mereka lagi" kata Gaara sambil menarik tangan Naruto

Mereka tidak menyadari ada aura tidak mengenakan dari seseorang

(Disini SasuNaru duduk sama-sama di bangku paling belakang, didepan nya Gaara dan Lee,di samping nya Kiba dan Hinata, dan di depan KibaHina Neji Tenten)

Saat Naru duduk dia menyapa Sasuke , tetapi Sassuke tidak menjawab. Begitu seterusnya sampai mereka pulang.

Sasuke sudah pulang duluan bersama Sakura dan hal itu membuat Naruto sakit hati.

Di dalam mobil

"Sasuke kun kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"hn" kata Sasuke sambil berhenti di depan halte bus

"loh?mengapa berhenti Sasuke kun?"

"aku ingin kita putus"kata Sasuke

"hah? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"aku ingin kita putus dan keluar dari mobilku sekarang"

"ta-tapi Sa…" kata-kata Saua terpotong dengan suara berat Sasuke

"kau telah menyakiti DOBE-ku . Aku tak ingin ada yang menyakiti nya. Tidak boleh ada yang memarahinya atau pun menyakitinya. Dan sekarang aku ingin kau keluar dari mobil ku"

"tapi aku bisa jelas.."

"KELUAR"

Sakura pun keluar dengan berlinang air mata.

'awas kau Naruto aku akan membalasmu. Lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan mendapatkan Sasuke' kata Sakura dalam hati sambil terrsenyum sinis

Lain Tempat

Bandara Internasional Konoha

Terlihat seorang perempuan sedang bosan menuunggu. Dan tak bberapa lam kemudian datang seorang pemuda dengan seorang perempuan.

"Hey baka imouto sampai kapan kau mau disitu terus?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah kepada seorang perempuan yang sedang melamun di bangku penunggu.

"ah … hha gomen ne nii chan. Habis nya niichan lama banget sih. Dan siapa dia? Apakah dia tamu spesialnya?"

"hah dasar baka imouto. Benar dia adlah tamu special nya dia ini adalah kekasihku, dia berkata dia ingin ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan mu. Nama nya adalah Karin. Karin kenalkan dia adalah baka imouto ku."

"hallo namaku Karin . nama mu pasti Naruto kan? Dia sering bercerita tentang mu loh Naru chan" kata Karin

"hallo juga Karin nee chan.. benarkah? Apa yang dia ceritakan tentang ku?"

"hah merepotkan sekali mereka ini.. dasar perempuan" kata Kyubii sambil berjalan meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang bergosip ria

"hey kalian ingin ku tinggalkan atau pergi sekarang?" kata kyubii

"hah.. iaiaia baka aniki .. nanti kita lanjutkan di mobil ya Karin nee"

"ia"

Di dalam mobil

" apakah kalian sudah selesai bergosip, hah?" Tanya kyu

"BELUM" kata 2 orang yang ditanya bersamaan

"hah , memang nya kalian bicarakann apa sih? Kok heboh banget?"

"kami sedang membicaran kan kyu nii. Aku aru tahu kalau nii itu pernah jatuh dari kursi karena kaget.. hahaha aku jadi ingin melihatnya"

"hey, jangan bicara kkann aku lagi. Sudah hentikan"

Mereka terus berdebat sampai mereka sampai di mansion Namikaze. Sedangkan Karin hanya tertawa melihat perdebatan ini

Di dalam mansion

" Aku pulang " kata Kyuu dan Naruto

" Selamat datang sayang" kata MinaKushi

" Selamat sore Jiisan dan Baasan" kata Karin

" Selamat sore. Dan tidak perlu memanggil jiisan atau baachan. Panggil kami kaachan dan touchan saja." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum kearah Karin

" Terima kasih O-Okachan dan O-Otouchan" kata Karin

Mereka pun menghabiskan hari dengan bercerita dan makan.

Keesokan hari nya

"Ohayou Sasu Teme" sapa Naruto. Tetapi bukan nya di jawab malah Naruto di tinggalin. Hal ini berlangsung selama beberapa hari. Dan hal ini membuat Naruto cemas.

"Hey apakah kalian merasa kalau Sasuke belakang ini bersikap sangat err dingin?"Tanya kiba

" bu-bukan kah Sasuken kun selalu bersikap seprti itgu setiap hari?" kata Hinata

" Benar kata Kiba , Hinata. Sekarang Sasuke memang lebih dingin daripada biasa nya." Timpal Tenten

"Lebih tepat nya dia dingin sejak dia putus dengan Sakura." Kata Kiba

"Apakah dia tidak ingin putus dengan Sakura?" Tanya nya lagi

"Entahlah" kata Tenten

Sedang kan Neji Dn Gaara hanya membaca buku.

Naruto POV

'Ada apa ini Teme? Mengapa kau berubah? Apakah ada yang salah? Apakah benar yang dikatakan Kiba? Jika itu benar berarti aku harus menjauhi mu seperti yang kau dan dia ingin kan. Walaupun hatiku akan sakit.'

Normal POV

Flashback

Sakura,Ino,Tayuya sedang berdiri di depan gerbang masuk KIHS. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Sakura target sudah datang" kata Tayuya

'heh. Lihat saja Naruto siapa yang akan menang' kata Sakura dalam hati

"Ummm… Naruto bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" kata Sakura

"Eh Haruno san.. bisa. Memang nya ada apa?"

"Tak usah seformal itu Naruto panggil aku Sakura saja. Sebelum nya aku minta maaf atas apa yang sudah ku perbuat pada mu sebelumnya Naru chan."

" Ah iaa.. Tidak usah minta maaf Sakura chan , aku sudah memaafkan mu sejak lama." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Kita langsung ke inti nya saja ya Naru. Apakah kau sudah mendengar berita kalau aku hiks sudah hiks pu-putus hiks dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sambil menangis

"Sudah lah Sakura chan jangan menangis terus, itu bukan salahmu" kata Ino sambil menenangkan Sakura

"Hah? Putus? Kapan? Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

"Aku hiks memutuskan Sasuke hiks karena aku cemburu melihatmu selalu dan terlalu dekat dengannya hiks. Aku sekarang menyesal. Dan bisakah kau sekarang menjauh dari nya hiks?" kata Sakura

"Anoo.. maaf kan aku Sakura chan. Akan aku usahakan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke lagi. Tenang saja." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda

' Aduh apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin menjauhi si Teme. Tapi aku juga tidak boleh egois. Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?' kata Naruto dalam hati.

'hahaha.. lihatlah Naruto , kepolosan mu akan sangat membantuku untuk merebut Sasuke kembali ke tangan ku' kata Sakura dalam hati

End Flashback

Skip Time

Mansion Namikaze

"Aku pulang" kata Naruto

"Selamat datang. Naru ayo makan siang dulu." Kata Kushina

" Ia kaachan."

Di ruang makan

"Naru, tousan dan kaasan akan pergi keluar kota selama 1 minggu. Jadi baik-baik dengan aniki mu ." kata Minato

"Hounto? Mmm baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa oleh-oleh untuk ku ya tousan. Hehehe"kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda

Kyubi pun langsung mengacak-acak rambut Naruto

" Kyubii nii rambut ku kan jadi berantakan." Kata Naruto

Sedang kan yang lain hanya tertawa.

"oia Karin nee nanti bisa kekamar ku tidak?"

"Iya. Memang nya ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"baiklah."

Naruto POV

Dikamar Naruto

Clek

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ku lihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah. Jujur aku sangat iri dengan kecantikannya. Memang Kyuu nii tidak salah memilihnya. Andai aku secantik Karin nee.

Normal POV

"Ru.. Ruto.. Naruto .." kata Karin sambil mengipas ngipas tangan nya kedepan muka Naruto

"ah ia" kata Naruto setelah kembali kedunia (?) (woooi lu kira gw kemana author geblek? Hahaha Naru chan kan abis dari dunia lain kan?(author langsung kabur karena dikejar sama Naruto) hah. Hah. Hah udah deh back to story aja)

" Ada apa Naruchan kenapa kamu melamun?" Tanya Karin

" Karin nee aku ingin meminta tolong. Apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Apa yang bisa nee bantu?"

"Apakah nee bisa merubah ku. Maksud ku merubah tampilan ku?"

" Kamu sudah cantik Naruchan. Memangnya mengapa kau ingin merubah tampilan mu? Atau jangan-jangan ada laki-laki yang kamu sukai ya?"

"Sebenarnya sih iya, tetapi aku merasa tidak pantas bersamanya. Karena dia banyak yang menyukai dan mereka pun lebih cantik daripada aku. Maka aku ingin meminta bantuan Karin nee. Bisakan nee?"

" Iya. Mari kita mulai dari rambut mu."

Setelah beberapa jam mereka pun selesai.

" Nah Naru sekarang sudah selesai. Kau bisa buka matamu." Kata Karin

Naruto pun membuka mata nya. Dia terlihat sangat tak percaya dengan buah hasl karya calon kakak iparnya tersebut.

"Naru apakah kau tidak suka? Aku minta maaf jika kau tak suka." Kata Karin sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tetapi, Karin hampir terjatuh karena Naruto ternyata memeluknya. "Tidak nee. Aku sangat suka. Arigatou nee. Aku sayang padamu." Kata Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya

"Sama-sama. Aku kira kau tidak suka dengan hasilnya. Soalnya kau terlihat sangat syok. Hehehe" kata Karin

Keesokan harinya

Naruto POV

Aku sedang merapikan rambut dan penampilan baruku. Aku sebenarnya tidak percaya kalau yang ada di kaca itu adalah bayangan diriku. Aku terlihat sangat berbeda. Karin nee memanh hebat. Tapi apakah dia akan suka dengan penampilan baruku ini? Kami-sama semoga dia suka. Aku pun segera keluar dari kamar. Di bawah aku melihat Tousan,Kaasan, dan Kyuu niii melihatku seperti melihat hantu. Mereka tak berhenti menatapku sampai-sampai mereka tak berkedip. Apakah aku terlihat jelek?

"Errr Tousan,Kaasan,Kyuu nii mengapa melihat ku seperti itu? Apakah aku terlihat jelek?" Tanya ku

"Na-Naru chan kau terlihat berbeda kau sangat cantik." Kaasan menjawan dan jawaban itu membuatku sangat senang.

" Be-Benarkah?" Tanya ku

" I-Iya benar Naru chan kau sangat cantik." Kata Tousan dan lansung mendapat anggukan dari Kyuu. Kulihat Karin nee tersenyum kepada ku.

Haah.. Aku sangat senang hari ini. Tapi apakah nanti disekolah akan seperti ini? Haaaaahh.. Semoga saja lah. Aku mendengar Kyuu nii memanggilku. Itu artinya aku sudah harus berangkat kesekolah. Aku sangat gugup. Tapi aku harus bisa.

Di KIHS

Aku turun dari mobil sport Kyuu nii. Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah beberapa anak perempuan memandangku lalu berbisik-bisik. Apakah aku terlihat jelek? Lalu aku pun berjalan kekelas. Sampai dikelas aku dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang sudah ku kenal

"Hy.. Kau anak baru disini ya? Nama ku Tenten . Namamu siapa?" Kata tenten. Hey apakah mereka tak mengenaliku? Sebegitu parahkah? Aku pun menjitak kepala Tenten seperti yang biasa kulakukan kalau dia sudah mulai Lalo. Aku pun meninggalkan nya. Kulihat dia tak terima dan lansung berjalan kearahku.

Normal POV

Terlihat seorang perempuan bercepol dua dengan muka tak dapt diartikan berjalan kearah perempuan berambut pirang.

" Hey apa-apaan kau. Baru masuk sudah menjitak kepala orang sembarangan. Dan itu adalah tempat duduk sahabatku. Mengapa kau langsung duduk disitu,HAH? Memangnya siapa kau?" Kata wanita bercepol dua a.k.a Tenten itu

"Haaaahh.. Kau bilang kau sahabatku tapi malah kau tak mengenaliku. Bagaimana sih?" Kata wanita berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto

"Aku bukan mengatakan kau sahabat ku! Tetapi, Naru.. Hey kau adalah Naruto? Kau Naruto Namikaze?" Tanya Tenten yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

" Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan nya dari tadi? Aku kan sampai buang-buang energi untuk memarihi mu Naru chan."

"Habis nya waktu aku mau menyapa mu kau sudah bertanya panjang lebar seolah kau tak tahu siapa aku. Jadi ku jitak saja kepala lalo mu itu." Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan novel nya.

" Kau benar Naruto? Waaah kau terlihat lebih manis sekarang." Kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah Pain teman sekelas Naruto dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Naru aku keluar dulu ya. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Tenten

" Tidak. Aku ingin membaca saja." Kata Naruto

" Baiklah. Bye Naru chan"

Kabar perubahan penampilan Naruto pun menyebar cepat di KIHS. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura naik pitam. Dia pun segera ketempat Naruto berada.

Sakura POV

Heh. Dasar perempuan bodoh. Sudah untung kemarin kubarkan kau pergi. Awas saja kalau kau berani mengambil SASUKE ku. Akan kubuat kau menderita.

Di kelas IPA XI-I

Aku melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Bahkan cantik nya melebihiku. Dan hey apa yang barusan kiu katakana. Aku adalah perempuan terCANTIK di KIHS. Dan aku adalah pacar dari Uciha Sasuke. Tak ada yang boleh mengambil tempat ku. Lihat saja, akan kubuat kau menyesal Namikaze san.

Setelah sampai dibangkunya aku pun lansung ,menarik tangan nya. Aku dibantu Ino dan Tayuya membawa si pirang ini kea tap sekolah. Aku akan member pelajaran tentang apa yang telah dia perbuat. Kulihat dia terus memberontak dan menangis. Huh aku tak perduli dia ingin apa. Yang aku mau cuma member pelajaran kepadanya yang telah mengambil jhati Sasuke yang boleh memilikinya HANYA aku seorang tak boleh ada yang tak ada seorang pun disini.

"Hey kau kodok sudah kukatakan untuk tdak mendekati Sasuke lagi. Tapi kau malah makin berani." Kata ku

" A-Aku memang sudah tidak mendekati Sasuke lagi S-Sakura chan." Aku mendengar dia menjawab sambil ketakutan.

"Kau memang tidak mendekati nya tetapi kau merubah penamimpilan mu supaya dia mendekati mu kan? Dan sejak kapan aku membolehkan mu memanggil nama kecilku,hah?"

"Bukan kah kemarin kau yang menyuruh ku untuk memanggilmu Sakura?" jawab nya

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu memanggilku begitu!" bentak ku. Aku lihat dia menangis. Rasa nya aku ingin sekali menampar wajahnya. Saat aku akan menampar wajahnya tiba – tiba …

TBC

Review plis

Aneh ya? Jelek ya? Gomen ...


	2. Chapter 2

Pair : SasuFemNaru,GaaFemNaru,SasuSaku,dll

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Warning : Gaje,OOC,Aneh,Garing,Ancur,Berantakan,Miss Typodll

Naruto, Sasuke,Gaara,TenTen,Hinata,Neji,Kiba = 17 tahun

Kyubi,Temari,Shikamaru,Kankuro = 19 tahun

Kau memang tidak mendekati nya tetapi kau merubah penamimpilan mu supaya dia mendekati mu kan? Dan sejak kapan aku memperbolehkan mu memanggil nama kecilku,hah?"

"Bukan kah kemarin kau yang menyuruh ku untuk memanggilmu Sakura?" jawab nya

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu memanggilku begitu!" bentak ku. Aku lihat dia menangis. Rasa nya aku ingin sekali menampar wajahnya. Saat aku akan menampar wajahnya tiba – tiba …

End Sakura POV

Normal POV

Di Atap sekolah

Terlihat seseorang berambut pirang sedang menangis dihadapan seseorang berambut merah muda yang hendak menamparnya.

"Hentikan perbuatan mu , Haruno _san "_ ucap seseorang

"Heh… Siapa kau berani menyuruhku!" balas seorang perempuan yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno dan hendak melanjutkan kegiatan nya tadi untuk menampar Naruto

"Kubilang hentikan Haruno!" kata seseorang tadi yang bernama Tenten. Dia pun langsung menahan dan mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh dari Naruto yang sedari tadi menangis.

Ino dan Tayuya yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan peperangan antara Sakura vs Tenten* author lebay .ok back to story* membantu Sakura untuk berdiri sedangkan Tenten sedang memeluk Naruto untuk menenangkan nya.

" Sudah Naru_chan_, tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah sudah ada aku disini. Nanti kalau ada yang berani macam-macam denganmu aku akan menghajarnya." Kata Tenten

"Hiks I-Iya hiks _sankyuu_ Tenten." Kata Naruto

"Kau tidak apa-apa Saku _chan_? Apakah ada yang terluka?" Tanya Tayuya

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Sakura

"Benarkah? Sebaiknya kita ke UKS Saku _chan_ . Dan kita lanjutkan besok saja." Ujar Ino

" Baiklah. Dan untuk kalian berdua lihat saja, aku akan membalas apa yang terjadi hari ini dua kali lipat!" Ucap Sakura sinis

"Akan ku tunggu saat itu Haruno." Ucap Tenten tak kalah sinis

"Lihat saja nanti!" Kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan Tenten dan Naruto

"Uh takut." Balas Tenten dengan nada yang dibuat seperti orang ketakutan

Naruto dan Tenten pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkan wajah Naruto yang terlihat berantakan.

"Tenten terima kasih sudah menolong ku tadi serta membantu membersihkan wajah ku. Dan maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu." Kata Naruto sambil tertunduk

" Sudah lah Naruto, kita kan SAHABAT. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku menolong mu. Lagi pula aku tidak merasa direpotkan." Kata Tenten yang langsung mendapat pelukan dari Naruto.

" _Arigatou_ hiks Tenten hiks hiks hiks." Kata Naruto yang menangis karena terharu.

" Sudah lah Naruto jangan menangis lagi. Nanti sia-sia saja kita membersihkan wajahmu tadi."

" I-Iya. _Gomen ne_ Tenten." Kata Naruto sambil menghapus air mata nya.

" Ano, Tenten_chan_ dari mana kau tahu aku di bawa oleh Saku maksud ku Haruno san keatap?"

"Hmmm.. tadi sewaktu aku kembali dari kelas sebelah aku melihatmu di bawa atau lebih tepatnya di seret oleh _Pinky crazy_ _cs_."

"Oh. Tenten _chan_ apakah aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja Naru _chan_. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin kau merahasiakan kejadian tadi dari siapa pun. Bisa kah?"

" Bisa sih. Tapi mengapa harus dirahasia kan? Harusnya kau ceritakan saja kepada Sasuke dan yang lain."

" Tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi aku ingin kau merahasiakan nya. Janji?"

"Janji." Naruto dan Tenten pun tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya tertawa

Mereka pun keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju kelas karena mereka tadi sudah meninggalkan pelajaran pertama.

Di dalam kelas : Pelajaran kedua

" Kiba _kun_ , menurut Kiba _kun_ , Naru _chan_ dan Tenten _chan _ada dimana?" Tanya seorang seorang perempuan bermata Lavender kepada pemuda disamping nya.

" Aku juga tidak tahu. Lagi pula tumben Naru dan Tenten membolos. Hah Hinata _chan_ coba lihatlah kelakuan kakak mu itu. Sebaiknya cepat kita cari Tenten sebelum Neji menjadi lebih OOC dari pada ini."

Sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi? Coba kita lihat reader-reader sekalian. Dan ternyata Neji sedang menangis Bombay karena hari ini dia belum bertemu dengan kekasih tercinta nya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tenten. Dan mengapa siswa di kelas tersebut tidak terganggu? Hal itu adalah salh karena sedari tadi siswa lain tidak berkonsentrasi mengikuti proses KBM , tetapi mereka sudah terbiasa karena hal ini bukan hanya terjadi sekali saja. Hal ini pernah terjadi beberapa minggu lalu ketika Tenten tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, tetapi Neji tidak tahu akan hal ini alhasil dia menangis Bombay dan mengganggu proses KBM. Mengapa Neji tidak mencoba menghubungi Tenten? Itu karena Neji sudah mencoba menelpon lebih dari 10 kali dan sms lebih dari 20 *berlebih ya? Tapi itu adanya. Tetapi _telepon_nya tidak diangkat dan _sms_ nya pun tidak dibalas. Dan mengapa Tenten tidak membalas? Itu karena _Hp _nya tertinggal dikamarnya, dan dia berada di RS.

Back to Story

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar tangisan OOC nya Neji pun berkata

" Hey Neji bisakah kau tidak berisik ! Kita sedang melakukan proses KBM, suara tangisan mu itu sangat lah mengganggu!" Kata Sasuke dengan perkataan terpanjang nya serta dingin nya. Dan yang lain serta guru pun kagum karena ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke berkata lebih dari 2-5 kata dengan orang lain selain Naruto. Sebenarnya kepada sahabatnya pernah sih, tetapi jarang.

"A-Ano Sasuke _kun_ , aku atas nama Neji _nii _meminta maaf kalau Neji _nii_ mengganggu mu." Kata Hinata selaku adik kembarnya Neji

"Hn."

"Yah anak –anak mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." Kata guru bernama Anko

Terdengar suara pintu kelas dibuka dan menampilkan dua orang perempuan.

"Maaf _sensei _kami terlambat, tadi ada urusan sebentar." Kata Tenten

" Ada urusan apa kalian sampai terlambat nona –nona sekalian? Dan siapa nama anda nona?" Tanya Anko ke Naruto.

" Saya adalah Naruto Namikaze _sensei_."

"Naruto? Penampilan mu berbeda pantas aku seperti tak mengenalimu. Dan silahkan kembali ke tempat kalian." Ungkap Anko

'I-itu Naruto? Tak ku sangka penampilan nya berubah menjadi lebih manis. Aku harap hidung ku tak mengeluarkan darah karena aku seperti melihat bidadari turun dari langit.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati

"Tenten _hunny bunny sweety_ akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku merindukan mu." Kata – kata lebay dari keluar dari mulut seorang Neji Hyuga

"Haaahh Neji sudah lah. Kau terlalu _OOC_ ." Kata Tenten yang sudah sampai di tempat duduk nya.

" Sasuke _kun_ , ingin duduk bisakah kau geser sebentar?"

'Sa-Sasuke _kun ?_ Aku tak salah dengar bukan? Mengapa dia tak memanggilku Teme? Ahh.. Sudahlah' Kata Sasuke dalam hati

"Hn" Kata Sasuke yang geser dari tempat nya semula

Skip Time

"_Dobe_, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo!" Kata Sasuke

Naruto yang semula ingin mengikuti Sasuke melihat tatapan tidak suka dari Sakura pun langsung menarik tangan Sasuke

" Ada apa _Dobe_?" Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik

" _Gomen ne Teme_, aku lupa kalau aku dipanggil Iruka _sensei_ tadi (Iruka adalah wali kelas Naruto)."

"Memang nya ada apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _Teme_ . Jadi kau pul-" kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke

"Aku akan menunggu mu."

"Tidak boleh. Maksud ku kau pulang lah duluan karena sepertinya ini akan lama."

"Aku tetap akan menunggu mu."

"Pulang lah Sasuke. Aku akan pulang bersama Gaara. Yakan Gaara?" Kata Naruto yang melihat Gaara lewat dan lansung menariknya. Gaara yang binggung hanya menatap Naruto, Naruto yang tahu akan ketidak tahuan Gaara hanya berbisik kepada Gaara " Aku minta tolong katakan saja kalau kau akan mengantarkan ku pulang pada Sasuke. " Gaara pun hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Naruto, padahal dia tidak mengerti maksudnya apa. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis nya karena merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tetapi Gaara langsung berkata " Aku akan mengantarkan Naruto tenang saja." Sasuke yang semula bersikukuh ingin mengantarkan pulang Naruto pun akhirnya menyerah. Dia pun meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara. Tetapi dalam hatinya dia mengatakan 'awas kau Sabaku, kau telah menghancurkan acara PDKT ku ke Naruto.'

Naruto pun melihat Sakura yang menatapnya seolah berkata anak-pintar-dan-penurut .

"Gaara _arigatou _"

"Tapi Naru _chan_ sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa. Hehehe" Kata Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya. Tetapi cengiran nya itu tidak bertahan lama karena mereka mendengar suara

"Kryuu kruu kruu " (maaf saya tidak tahu suara perut bagaimana jadi maaf kalau aneh)

Suara perut lapar itu pun membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Alhasil itu membuat Gaara tertawa.

"Naru _chan_ sepertinya cacing di perutmu sudah mulai berdemo. Kau mau kita cari makan?"

"Umm ba-baiklah. Tapi kita makan di Ichiraku ramen ya Gaara? Dan kau yang traktir okeh? Yayayaya?

"Baiklah. Ayo" Kata Gaara sambil menarik tangan Naruto ke parkiran untuk mengambil motor sport nya. Mereka tidak menyadri bahwa gerak-gerik mereka terus diamati oleh seseorang

Ichiraku Ramen

" Paman aku pesan Ramen Miso nya dua yang porsi jumbo dan jus jeruk nya satu. Gaara kau pesan apa?"

" Aku pesan jus Alpukat saja."

" Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar." Kata Gaara yang hanya dib alas 'oh' oleh Naruto.

"Naru _chan_ , kalau makan pelan-pelan. Lihat nih wajah mu jadi belepotan terkena kuah _Ramen_." Kata Gaara sambil membersihkan wajah Naruto yang terkena kuah _Ramen_.

" Hehehe . Habisnya aku lapar sekali. Jadi nya makan nya belepotan deh."

Seorang yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka mengambil photo atas kejadian berikut, dia pun berkata di dalam hati ' Lihat saja Naruto, aku akan membalas mu.'

"Baiklah. Habis dari sini, kita langsung pulang?"

" Bagaiman kalau kita pergi dulu ke Konoha Trade Centre?"

" Baik. Tapi kau harus member tahu kan orang tua mu dulu ya Naru chan"

" Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi Kyuu _nii _."

To : Kyuu _nii_

From : 0857********

Kyuu _nii _, aku akan pulang terlambat. Aku bersama dengan tenang saja. Nanti dia akan mengantarkan ku pulang.

Sms balasan dari Kyubi

To : Kuso Imouto

From : 0856********

Hm. Tapi jangan pulang larut malam.

" Baiklah Gaara, aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita ke KTC . "

" Iya . Tunggu dulu, aku akan membayar ini dulu."

Sakura pun terus mengikuti Naruto dan Gaara

Skip Time di KTC

"Gaara, kita ke Timezone ya?"

"Baiklah,"

Di Timezone

Banyak lelaki yang melihat Naruto langsung suka padanya. Hal ini tidak dibiarkan oleh Gaara, dia pun memberikan DeathGlare kepada semua lelaki yang memandangi Naruto seperti akan memakan nya.

"Gaara kita main itu yuk?" Pinta Naruto dan menunjuk kearah permainan basket

"Hm."

Saat Naruto hendak melempar bola, tiba-tiba dia kehilangan keseimbangan, akibat nya dia hampir jatuh , tetapi Gaara langsung menahan nya. Sekarang posisi mereka seperti Gaara memeluk Naruto. Hal ini tidak disia-sia kan oleh Sakura, dia pun langsung mengambil foto kedua orang tersebut.

"Maaf nona, disini dilarang mengambil gambar. Jadi silahkan simpan kembali kamera anda." Kata seorang petugas Timezone ke Sakura

" Menganggu saja. Awas pergi sana." Kata Sakura dingin

" Maaf nona, ini sudah peraturan. Jadi tolong simpan kamera anda."

"Huh. Baiklah." Kata Sakura mengalah tetapi, saat dia kembali focus ke GaaNaru, ternyata dua sejoli itu sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Ini semua karena kau. Aku kehilangan mereka!" Kata Sakura memarahi petugas tersebut. Sedangkan petugas tersebut langsung pergi meninggalakan Sakura *poor Sakura . Tetapi dimana Naruto dan Gaara? Ternyata mereka ada di tempat duduk

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naru _chan_ ? Apakah ada yang sakit?" Tanya Gaara

" Aku taka pa-apa Gaara jadi tenang lah."

" Sepertinya kaki mu akan terkilir. Aku pijitin ya?"

" Aku tak apa-apa Gaara."

" Kaki mu terkilir Naru. Jadi aku akan memijit kakimu."

"Baiklah_. Arigatou_ dan _Gomen_ Gaara."

"Hn"

Sakura yang sedari tadi mencari GaaNaru akhirnya menemukan mereka. Dia melihat Gaara sedang memijit kaki Naru, dia pun mem-photo kejadian itu, dan langsung menyimpan kameranya.

" Naru sebaiknya kita pulang. Ini sudah sore dan kakimu terkilir. Jadi, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dirumah." Ujar Gaara

"Baiklah." Kata naruto

Tetapi saat Naruto hendak berdiri, dia terduduk kembali.

"Kau taka pa Naru?"

" Sepertinya tidak. Hehehe." Kata Naruto yang masih bisa tertawa

"Hah.. Ya sudah lah. Sini aku bantu." Kata Gaara sambil memapah Naruto

Lagi-lagi Sakura mem-photo hal ini.

'Sepertinya mereka sudah ingin pulang. Dan sebaiknya aku men-cuci foto ini untuk ku berikan kepada Sasuke _kun_.' Kata Sakura sembari pergi ke tempat pencucian foto. Sedangkan Gaara dan Naruto berjalan ke parkiran.

Skip Time

Namikaze Mansion

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Iya tunggu." Kata seseorang yang ad di dalam

Kreeeekk

"Astaga Naru _chan_ ada apa dengan mu, sayang?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah

"Ah. Karin _nee_ aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit terkilir. Yak an Gaara?" Kata Naruto

" Iya Karin _nee_ ,Naru tadi hanya sedikit terkilir." (Disini semua sahabatnya Naruto sudah tahu kalau Karin adalah pacar dari kakak nya Naruto a.k.a Kyubii)

" Oh baiklah. Ayo Naruto, _Nee_ bantu masuk kedalam." Kata Karin

" _Arigatou ne_ Gaara." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat Gaara blushing.

"A-Ah iya . "

" Kau mau masuk dulu?" Tanya Naruto

" Tidak perlu. Karena ini sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu ya Naru chan. _Jaa_ "

" Iyaa. _Jaa_ Gaara "

Di dalam Mansion

"Karin _nee_, dimana Kyuu _nii_ ? Kok aku tidak melihat Kyuu _nii_ ?"

" Kyubi sedang mencari makan malam untuk kita. "

" Oh. Kenapa _Nee_ tidak ikut?"

" Kyuu tadi mengajak ku tetapi aku menolak. Karena tadi Naru belum pulang. Nanti kasihan kan Naru, pulang tetapi tidak ada orang."

" _Arigatou nee_ . Tapi sebenarnya tidak apa-apa _nee_ ikut Kyuu _nii_. Aku sudah terbiasa dirumah sendirian."

" Sudah lah. Naru sekarang tidur di kamar saja ya?"

" Hu'um"

Skip Time (lagi)

Di KIHS

Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda terlihat sedang mengejar seorang lelaki berambut seperti errr pantat ayam*di chidori baiklah sebelum author tewas di chidori kita ganti , lelaki berambut raven.

" Ayolah Sasuke _kun_. Berhenti sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicara kan dengan mu."

Tetapi bukan berhenti Sasuke malah mempercepat jalan nya.

'Untuk apa sih Pinky Crazy itu mengikuti ku terus? Merepotkan.'

" Sasuke kun, ada yang aku bicarakan. Ini tentang Naruto."

Saat Sasuke mendengar nama Naruto, dia pun berhenti.

"Ada apa dengan Dobe?"

Sakura pun berseringai.

"Lihatlah ini Sasuke kun. Kemarin aku melihat Naruto dan Gaara sedang berkencan. Ini buktinya."

Sasuke pun mengambil foto-foto yang ada di tangan Sakura. Dia terlihat sangat cemburu melihat foto-foto yang trlihat mesra ini. Tanpa pikir panjang dia pun pergi. Sakura lagi-lagi berseringai

'Lihatlah Naruto, kemenangan ada di tangan ku.' Kata Sakura dalam hati

Di kelas XI-I IPA

Terlihat seorang perempuan menghampiri seorang lelaki

" Gaara terima kasih kemarin."

" Iya Naru _chan_ tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah banyak kali berterima kasih."

" Naru _chan_ ada yang ingin ku katakana padamu."

"Apa itu Gaara ?"

" Aku menyukai mu. Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Saat Gaara menyatakan cinta pada Naruto, Sasuke datang dan mendengarkan pernyataan cinta itu. Dia pun langsung keluar dari kelas tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia sedang menjadi patung karena pernyataan cinta Gaara dan Sasuke mendengar nya. Ingin rasa nya Naruto berlari dan memanggil nama Sasuke. Tetapi tubuh nya tak bisa bersuara apalagi bergerak.

" Jadi apa jawaban mu Naruto?" Tanya Gaara

(Mereka ini ada di tempat duduknya Gaara dan siswa yang datang masih sedikit. Jadi belum terlalu heboh soal penembakan Gaara ke Naruto)

Di atap Sekolah

Sasuke POV

Apa-apaan mereka itu, hah? Bodoh! Mengapa tadi aku keluar saat Gaara menyatakan cinta pada si _Dobe_? Mengapa aku tak menghentikan dan menyatakan cinta ku juga? Mengapa aku harus kalah cepat dari si 'Panda' itu. Hilang sudah kesempatan ku. Dasar bodoh.

End Sasuke POV

Terdengar pintu atap sekolah terbuka , menampilkan seseorang bernama Sakura

" Sasuke _kun_ , aku sudah mendengar beritanya. Naruto memang bodoh. Apa bagus nya si 'Merah' itu? Jelas-jelas kau lebih baik semua nya dibandingkan Gaara. Benarkan Sasuke _kun_?"

"Diam!" Kata Sasuke dingin

"Tapi, Sasuke kun, bukan kah kau memang lebih baik dari pada Gaara? Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa. Jadi lupakan saja Naruto, dan kembali lah pada ku Sasuke kun. Aku tak akan mengecewakan mu. Aku akan melakukan apapun katamu."

"Kubilang kau DIAM!"

' Kurang ajar Naruto. Gara-gara dia aku di marahi Sasuke.' Kata Sakura dalam hati.

" Aku tak menyukai mu. Jadi berhenti berharap dan pergi."

" Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai mu Sasuke _kun_."

" Pergilah."

Dengan berat hati Sakura pergi dari atap sekolah.

"Bagaiman Saku chan?" Tanya seorang berambut pirang pucat

" Haaah. Aku lelah. Aku di tak apa. Aku masih punya banyak lelaki yang menyukai ku, memang nya lelaki hanya Sasuke apa." Kata Sakura yang langsung bersemangat kembali

" Aahh.. Akhirnya Sakura kita kembali lagi, yak an Ino? Benar Lelaki bukan hanya Sasuke saja, masih banyak yang menyukai mu. Oh iya kemarin Lee menitipkan surat ini untuk mu." Kata Tayuya

"Benarkah?"

Mereka bertiga pergi dan terus membicarakan Lee. Seolah-olah tadi tak terjadi apa-apa.

Di Dalam Kelas

"_Gomen ne_ Gaara . Aku tak dapat menerima mu. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain sejak lama. Jadi maaf kan aku. Kau pantas mendapat kan perempuan yang lebih baik dan mencitai mu." Kata Naruto

"Haah. Aku sudah tahu jika aku pasti akan ditolak. Haha. Apakah orang itu adalah Sasuke?"

"Ha-Hah dari mana kau tahu?" Kata Naruto dengan muka memerah

" Sudah kuduga juga."

" _Gomen ne_ Gaara."Kata Naruto hampir menangis

" Sudahlah Naru. Tak apa. Tapi, sepertinya kita harus segera mencari Sasuke. Tadi pasti dia salah paham." Kata Gaara

" Sudahlah Gaara, percuma cinta ku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Ayolah Naru. Kemana Naru yang selalu optimis dan tak mudah putus asa?"

"Haaaah.. Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

Di Atap Sekolah

"Sasuke" "_Teme_" kata Gaara dan Naruto

"Hn. Mengapa kalian kesini? Mau pamer kalau kalian sudah pacaran?"

"Diam lah Uciha. Kami kesini untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi."

" Sudahlah. Kalau pacaran, pacaran saja. Tak usah perdulikan aku." Kata Sasuke yang mulai emosi

" Kami tak pacaran , _Teme_!"

" Bohong. Aku tahu kemarin kau tak menemui Iruka _sensei._ Tetapi kau malah berkencan dengan Gaara kan?"

" Kami tak berkencan , kami hanya pergi. Saat itu Naruto lapar. Jadi kami pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen."

" Benarkah? Aku tak percaya mana ada HANYA pergi tetapi kelakuan mesra sekali seperti orang pacaran, HAH? " Kata Sasuke sambil melempar foto-foto yang diberikan Sakura tadi

" I-Ini .." Kata Naruto

" Haaaah. Ternyata benar. Kalian bukan hanya pergi tetapi kalian berkencan. Mau mengelak? Aku punya bukti!"

" Kalau aku memang berkencan dengan Naruto, mengapa kau marah, HAH?" Kata Gaara yang terpancing emosi

" Gaara sudah lah.." Kata Naruto

" I-Itu ITU KARENA AKU MENYUKAI NARUTO SEJAK DULU! Puas? Haah Haah Haah."

"A-Apa?" Kata Naruto dia pun blushing

"Iya aku menyukai mu bukan AKU SASUKE UCHIHA MENCINTAI NARUTO NAMIKAZE SEJAK DULU! Tapi aku tahu aku terlambat karena kau sudah miliknya." Kata Sasuke sembari menunjuk Gaara

"Benarkah itu tuan Uciha? Sepertinya kau salah sangka. Aku dan Naruto tidak berpacaran , karena aku tadi di tolak oleh Naruto.

"E-Eh? _Hontou_?"

"Tentu. Untuk apa aku berbohong. Jadi kalian ku tinggal dulu . Dan untuk mu Sasuke, selamat berjuang." Kata Gaara, dia pun langsung meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasuke

"A-Apa?" Naruto malah balik bertanya

" Apakah nona Naruto Namikaze bersedia menjadi kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha?"

" A-Aku mau."

"Be-Benarkah?"

" Iya."

Mereka pun berpelukan(emang teletabis?hehehe) dan di tutup oleh kecupan manis di bibir Naruto.

"Hey apa-apaan tadi?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Kan kau sudah menjadi _Dobe_ ku." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai nya. Sedang kan Naruto blushing

"Kau terlihat tambah manis, _Dobe_." Kata Sasuke dan mengecup pipi Naruto

" AWAAAAAAASS KAU _TEME_!"

Dan cerita ini di akhiri dengan ucapan

END

Review pliss..

Chiken : Gomen saya tahu cerita ini tidak bermutu. Karena saya memang hanya iseng membuat cerita ini. Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca cerita ancur ini.

Neji : Heeh.. Dasar author abal-abal.! Kenapa kau buat aku menjadi OOC sekali?

Chiken : _Gomen ne_ Neji _kun_. Aku kehabisan ide.

Neji : Kali ini ku maaf kan. Awas lain kali kau buat aku seperti ini. Ku habisi kau.

Chiken : Ba-Baiklah..

Sasuke : Hey Neji. Bukan kah author ini baik? Dia menyatukan ku dengan _Dobe_ ku.

Naruto : Apa an sih kau, _Teme_. Jangan bikin malu.

Chiken : Haaaah. Lupakan mereka. Saya akan membalas review

CCloveRuki : _Kamsha Hamnida_ _senpai_ atas saran,kritik, serta review an nya. Saya mencoba untuk membuat cerita yang feelnya kena tapi kayak nya tidak bisa dan saya masih memiliki banyak kesalahan sana-sini . :( . Saya memang dasarnya tidak berbakat untuk membuat cerita, tetapi memaksakan. Jadi begini lah hasilnya. Hehehe .

Heartbeat Satellite : _Arigatou_ _senpai_ atas saran, serta review an nya. Saya sudah mencoba atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti saran senpai. Tapi, jika masih (banyak) kesalahan tolong beri saran kembali kepada saya ya senpai. Hohoho

Aoi no Kaze : _Sankyuu senpai _atas masukkan dan review an nya. Saya akan mencoba untuk mengurangi kesalahan dalam penulisan.

Shanera Sabanami: _Arigatou_ _senpai_ atas review dan sarannya. Tapi kayaknya GaaNaru nya kurang banyak. Soalnya saya sudah kehabisan ide. Jadinya gomen kalau ceritanya jelek dan GaaNaru nya sedikit.

NaruDobe Listachan : _Sankyuu senpai_ atas review an nya. Tapi maaf sepertinya tebakan senpai belum tepat. Yang menyelamatkan Naru _chan_ kan Tenten . Hehhe. Dan senpai bisa memanggil saya Chiken saja. Karena kalau Princess terlalu panjang.


End file.
